


Very Late at Night

by paradiamond



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smart Idiots, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiamond/pseuds/paradiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt have worked together for a long time, and this initially negative working relationship has evolved into the two of them eating together at odd hours of the night, when everything just comes a little easier for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt 'eating at odd hours' over at the Pacific Rim kink meme. 
> 
> http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=576862#t576862
> 
> I LOVE these two. They are so cute.

“Oh man, dude, do you want to go get something to eat? It’s three.” 

Hermann Gottlieb looks up from the lines of code he’d been working on for the Gipsy Danger upgrades, apparently for the past ten hours. “Is it really?” 

His insufferably abrasive and frustratingly intelligent lab partner jumps down from his stool to come over to Hermann’s side of the room. He doesn't bother to protest. Somehow, when most everyone else is tucked away for the night, the barriers between the two of them break down easier, becoming less important than they appear to be in the light of day. 

Newton, as Hermann refers to him in his head but never to his face, stands next to Hermann’s chair and pops his neck. “Yeah, I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry.”

“Indeed,” Hermann says, standing up and reaching for his cane, noticing his own hunger for the first time. 

Keeping track of time in their shared lab can be challenging, in part due to the fact that Newton once threw a beaker at him that missed and broke the clock, but also because when they both get so engrossed in a project that they lapse into the silence of the totally focused and contented, it’s hard to remember to check his watch. 

They shut down the lab with practiced efficiency before heading out into the precise, gridded hallways of the Shatterdome. They pass a few other late night workers in silence on their way, but no one they know personally. Not that they really know that many people personally, wrapped up in their work as they are. Mostly they just know each other. 

They walk in the relative quiet of the facility at night, trying not to disturb anyone who might be asleep. Hermann can’t help but glance over at the other man when they turn a corner, silent for once in the easy comfort of walking a well traveled path with someone you know very well. 

When they get to the darkened cafeteria, Newt visibly brightens. “So, what do you want to eat this time?” His voice seems overly loud in the empty room, filling the space like it always does. 

Hermann rolls his eyes and moves past him to the kitchen area, remembering the first time they had done this, years ago. Newton had nearly dragged him into the room, insisting that it didn’t actually _matter_ that official dining times were from five to eight. 

“Seriously, lighten up. I mean for god’s sake it’s like you’ve never even broken a rule!” 

Hermann had flushed and complied, unwilling to admit that he almost never did, even as a child. That night they ate cold leftover macaroni and cheese because they didn’t know where the microwaves were yet. It was disgusting, but Hermann had to admit (if only to himself) that the thrill _did_ make it a bit easier to swallow. 

They talked about everything that didn’t have anything to do with the day’s work, Newt’s face bright and animated, and Hermann started the slow slide into falling in love with his ridiculous, over dramatic, and utterly brilliant partner. 

The thrill subsided, and Hermann got used to eating at odd hours, the only departure he made from his otherwise meticulously scheduled life. They began with dry cereal and cold coffee. Now, years later, they have it down to a science (or an art as Newton says, probably just to annoy Hermann). 

“Ok so I’m thinking we grab some of those instant rolls, and maybe a few pieces of fruit, what do you think?” Newt call over his shoulder, not bothering to actually wait for an answer as usual. 

“Actually I’ll have eggs tonight,” Hermann calls out after him, just to be contrary. Newton doesn't respond, engrossed as he is in the #4 freezer unit. They gather and prepare their respective food items and head for the closest table, as always. Hermann sits with his back to the wall, and Newt slides in on the other side to face him. 

Sometimes other people wander down into the cafeteria and join then, caught by the same idea. Hermann usually sits back and lets Newton take the lead in those conversations, watching him temporarily draw the unknowing night owl into his world for a few minutes before going their separate ways again. He leans away and allows the wanderer to enjoy for a while what he figured out on that first late night, that Newton really listens to a person when they talk, instead of just waiting for his turn to speak. 

These are the moments Hermann knows that he’s in trouble with this man. 

They’re alone this time though, and Hermann can’t deny that he prefers it this way. 

When they first started working together Hermann was perfectly content for them to remain strangers. Anyone _this_ smart but _that_ immature was surely going to be nothing but an annoyance, and potentially a danger to their work. 

But then he let this man, the unstable self-proclaimed ‘rock star’, lead him down to cafeteria and into his world. He allowed Newton to ask him ridiculous questions about his favorite city, what he does when he’s not working, why he loves math, and Hermann gave him all the answers. 

Even worse, Newt told Hermann things about himself, offering up his ridiculous anime obsession and former dreams of his band taking off (the Black Velvet Rabbits, which is so like him that Hermann can’t help but hide a smile with his coffee cup). 

Hermann learns that, actually, many Very Smart People abandon educations and careers in ‘serious’ things to become musicians. He tell Newt he thinks it’s a waste of talent, and Newt says that it takes all types to make a world. Hermann looks away. Newt doesn't. 

Hermann doesn't generally allow himself to get very close to people. Newton, apparently, doesn't care. 

Newt almost always starts talking first, and often at a completely random moment, like he’d been having a conversation in his head that he suddenly decides to include Hermann in. Tonight, he laughs as he passes Hermann a roll.

Hermann shoots him a look. “What now?” he asks, putting on an air of annoyance because it’s what he does. 

Newton just waves a hand. “It’s just, you know. Witching hour.” He waggles his eyebrows and Hermann is charmed despite himself, as always. 

“Actually, it is far past midnight.” Newt just grins at him. 

“Yeah but witching hour really refers to the time of night in which shit goes down.” 

Hermann snorts because he can’t help it. “Really? Is that the technical definition?” 

Newt sits back, looking ridiculously proud of himself, as always. “No, but connotational meaning is just as important as denotational.” 

Hermann rolls his eyes. “Don’t be absurd, if that were true we would be living in a state of chaos brought on by childish levels of ambiguity. The important aspects of life are the ones which are, by necessity, the most exact.” Newt keeps grinning. It’s an old argument. 

They don’t usually argue when they come to eat though, so Hermann intentionally lets him let it drop. They spend so much of their time in arguments that range from friendly debates to all out screaming fights that it almost becomes tedious after a while. One of the detriments to being the one person able to predict Kaiju attacks is that Hermann knows almost exactly when they’re going to happen. Eventually, Hong Kong will be hit again and they may not have the might to handle it. 

In all statistical likelihood, everyone in the Shatterdome will die of a Kaiju attack or related complication within the next year. Hermann is very good with numbers, and he knows that he and Newton are more than likely running out of time, just like everyone else. 

“Woah there, you still with me?” He glances up and Newton is looking at him, really looking like he always does. 

Hermann rolls his eyes. “Yes, Dr. Geiszler, I’m still with you.” 

Newt shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “Did I ever tell you about my band?” 

“You know full well that you have,” Hermann says, amusement lacing his voice. 

They talk about it again anyway.


End file.
